This invention relates generally to aircraft fuselage frames, and more particularly to methods and systems for non-destructive inspection of aircraft fuselage frames.
In order to facilitate performing high-speed digital radiography for defect detection on passenger aircraft fuselage frames in both a timely and cost efficient manner, speed of data collection is primary. Speed can be addressed by rapid image acquisition, which can be accomplished through the synchronous motion of the energy source and the detector. In order to achieve adequate image quality, the detector must be located close to and along the outside of the aircraft fuselage to reduce the effects of magnification.
The proximity of the inspection system to the aircraft fuselage increases the potential for collision and damage to both the aircraft and the inspection system. To facilitate preventing collision and damage, at least some method of avoidance and protection is required.
In one aspect, a method for inspecting an aircraft fuselage using an inspection system that includes a movable detector is provided. The method includes coupling a collision avoidance system to the inspection system detector, monitoring the collision avoidance system during operation of the inspection system, and controlling operation of the inspection system with the collision avoidance system.
In another aspect, an apparatus for inspecting an aircraft fuselage is provided. The apparatus includes a movable detector, and a collision avoidance system in electrical communication with the movable detector to control the movable detector for inspecting the aircraft fuselage.
In another aspect, an inspection system for inspecting an aircraft fuselage is provided. The system includes a movable detector, at least one proximity sensor electrically coupled to the movable detector, and a collision avoidance system in electrical communication with the movable detector and the at least one proximity sensor for controlling the movable detector during the inspection of the aircraft fuselage.